Nomad
by disnemily
Summary: In a world where the air benders vanished and war with the Fire Nation never reared it ugly head, the Avatar struggles to find his place in the world. But, even when he thinks he's found it, he uncovers a plot that is about to throw the whole world out of balance. Rated M for later events
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my darlings! Some of you may recognize this from a previous story of mine and, yes, I am rewriting one of my older stories. **

**For those of you who don't know, this is an AU in which the Hundred Year War did not happen, however the events leading up to it did. As such, things are going to be very different, as you will see in later chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Some nights it still kept me up, worrying about the future of my culture. Sure, there were the Air Acolytes but they weren't airbenders, they simply donned the garb and tried to live as closely to the culture as they could, they'd never be able to live at the temples as I once did. As my people once did. Until Firelord Sozin did away with them in an attempt to do away with me.<p>

I often find myself wishing I hadn't been born, or that air nomads weren't the next in the cycle but I always catch myself and scold my thoughts. He would have gone after the water tribes or the Earth Kingdom if the Avatar had been of those nationalities and their fate would have been the same as my brothers and sisters. Even worse, that Avatar likely wouldn't have survived. My situation was unique and led to my preservation for an entire century. To the world, I was dead for one hundred years, one hundred years for tension to brew and anger to rise. They were ready for an all-out war when I'd been woken up by the Southern Water Tribe boy and girl, a war I was shocked to find hadn't happened yet.

Evidently, the Earth Kingdom and water tribes managed to ally themselves just in time to prevent invasions of either land and continued to ward off Firelord Sozin, but when Sozin died and Azulon took the throne, the pressure intensified and small skirmishes broke out, but still, war remained at bay. When Ozai took the throne, there were times of peace as the Fire Nation adjusted to its new leader and, thankfully, Ozai never had the opportunity to fulfill the full frontal attack on the water tribe that he'd planned, as I was broken out of the ice burg a few years later and left to fix this mess as soon as I could, leaving on Appa and gathering world leaders to convene on Kioshi Island and discuss matters.

In the end, it was decided to make both Iroh and Ozai Firelord over the Fire Nation. Ozai could keep his title but all counsel had to go through his brother, certainly a more peaceful man. The Fire Nation would also be responsible for the reconstruction of villages desecrated by their attacks, though they were permitted to seek aid from the other nations. The Earth Kingdom, which had been lying to its people about the war was instructed to keep an open book policy with its people, and a team of ambassadors from each nation was to remain in Ba Sing Se to insure this. The Water Nation was instructed to simply help wherever they could—a lot of which mainly consisted of helping each other. The Southern Tribe had sacrificed a lot to help keep the threat at bay, leaving it vulnerable to occasional raids—none very serious—but lives were still lost and homes were ruined. As were families.

In my brief time with the Southern Tribe, I'd befriended two siblings that were without a mother, perished in one of the raids, and a father that was out at sea, helping to fight the threats plaguing the world. They'd fed me and took care of me while I stayed with them, recovering from my time in the ice. I'd repaid their hospitality by leaving them behind. Katara, the sister, was eager to come with me on my journey but I was determined to keep her from harm's way. She was barely a beginner with her waterbending and I couldn't be worrying about her if worse came to worse. Sokka was the same, he had heart but he didn't have experience, and I wasn't willing to risk him either.

But, oddly, I missed them. It'd been a near decade since I'd seen them, as I've been touring the nations, learning the elements as I went and checking to make sure they held up their end of the bargain. So far, nothing appeared to have changed for the worse. The Fire Nation had improved, in fact, and much of my time was spent in the palace, training with Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. The three of use sparred frequently, but in the time I was there, Zuko's interests had shifted to Mai, the daughter of a noble man, and Azula's had also shifted elsewhere, and away from me, to a young woman named Ty Lee. Whether or not that attention was romantic, I never asked.

After two years spent in the Fire Nation, and my mastering of the elements complete, I was finally returning to where I was found ten years ago, eager to see Katara and Sokka again. Though, I as promised, I'd made a stop on an island a little out of the way, but I figured getting this trip out of the way may have been better than having a trail of letters follow me south.

The thing was, my trip was very much finished but one young woman refused to let me go.

"Aang," her voice whined and I resisted the grimace that yearned to show. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" her hands rested on her hips, her torso leaning toward me and I reflexively leaned back. Coco was lovely, but most the time I had a hard time keeping my head around her. Her antics were charming at first, but one could only hear about how wonderful he was before he got tired of it.

"Sorry, Coco," I apologized with my hand rubbing the back of my neck. "But I really have to go if I want to make it to the Southern Water Tribe before dark."

She pouted and puckered her lips, leaving me with a surprised expression and my cheeks tinting pink, I was sure. I leaned forward slightly pecking her cheek before leaping up into the air, landing on Appa's head, taking his reins into my hands. "Ready, boy?" I asked loudly, ignoring Coco's crocodile tears and focusing on my bison's grunt of agreement, even he was bored of that lengthy farewell. "Yip yip!" I called and with one glorious push off, we were in the air, and Coco was behind us, calling for me to write her as soon as I could.

I probably wouldn't.

Ten years ago, when I awoke from the ice burg, I was presented with a face that had been imprinted in my mind and a laugh that I could soon not forget. I wrote back to her and Sokka as often as I could and was always eager to hear from the both, though I yearned for her letters more than his. I wouldn't say I was in love with Katara but every woman I met was easily compared to her and not a day went by that I didn't think of her. Certainly that meant something.

As the journey went on, I found myself resting in Appa's saddle and soon rummaging through my pack for warmer clothing as we neared our destination. As a form of respect for each culture, I donned their nation's colors, though I always wore mine underneath. I slipped the parka and pants over my own clothing and pulled on the boots, removing my shoes as I did, already I could feel my toes going numb.

A grunt from Appa brought me back to my usual seat, the Southern Tribe—now city, by the looks of it, was in view and even from this distance I thought I could hear the roaring of city life, it was very different from when I was last here and it looked much like the Northern City. A frown creased my lips; this wasn't part of the agreement. But, if I thought it to be an issue I would discuss the issue further with the chief, Hakoda.

"Alright, boy! Let's land at the docks, they're expecting us there." With a grunt, Appa sailed downward at an alarming speed, just as eager to see our old friends as I was. Still, he landed gracefully and I jumped down, quickly pulling my hood up, shielding my bald head from the chill. Almost instantly, however, it was knocked off by a woman who had rushed forward to greet me, I'd have fallen if Appa weren't behind me. "Oof," I grunted, suddenly gasping for air.

"Katara," a voice warned and the woman stepped back from the embrace, her cheeks flushing slightly as she looked back to her father and (practically) uncle, along with another man I didn't recognize.

"It's good to see you, Aang," she said, reclaiming her modest posture, though there was a glint of mischief in her eyes that was ever so teasing and daunting. She stepped back from me, joining her parents and the other man, who now stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I am Hahn," he bowed, his hands meeting in front of his chest as he dipped and I returned to formality. "Representative from the Northern Water Tribe, here on my chief's behalf."

"It is an honor to meet you," I replied, making my own introductions. I bowed to Chief Hakoda and Bato, paying my respects to both leaders. I soon found my hand in the firm grasp of the chief's, his smile wide as he clapped my shoulder.

"Welcome back, Aang, it has been too long," he sounded pleasant but his eyes gave him away. He looked weary, and his body language suggested he didn't like having Hahn there. Before I could even contemplate saying anything, Katara stepped forward.

"We've constructed a barn for your bison, Avatar, and it's not far from where you will be staying. Both of you should remain fairly comfortable in this weather."

"Thank you," I replied, burying a gloved hand in Appa's fur. "You hear that boy?" He groaned in response, tossing a lazy glance in the direction of Katara before going back to the barrel of hay that had been placed before him just after we had landed.

"Come, Aang," Hakoda finally said, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p><p>

Soon after, we were seated in an enclosed room, Hahn, Bato, and Katara were elsewhere, tending to other tribal matters while Hakoda sat across from me, his face serious and concerned. Silence ensued, neither of us sure what to say.

"It looks different," I finally said. "When I was here before, it was just little huts that barely stood off the ground. Now it's—"

"—A city," Hakoda finished for me, his expression was still grim. "The south has never been very big on architecture. Our goal was survival, we don't have the defensive advantage that our sister tribe has in the north. But, when they came to our aid, they sent waterbenders meant to change that. Now we look almost exactly like her. Their city layout is ingenious and effective but the south is losing what it means to be from the south."

My forehead creased as I frowned, leaning back in my chair. This was a problem I was not prepared for.

"Frankly, Avatar Aang, I wish you had come to our aid, sooner. Arnook has forced my hand in binding the tribes together, which I wouldn't mind so much if I felt like I had a choice."

"What?" I gasped, suddenly realizing that Sokka hadn't been with the welcoming party. "Where's Sokka?"

The frown on Hakoda's face deepened. "He's in the North, with Princess Yue. They're to be married within the month."

"You agreed to that?"

"Sokka loved Yue," the chief explained, "and I am happy for him. But we both knew that we needed information on what is happening in the Northern Water Tribe and Sokka agreed to serve as our eyes and ears. Though, I believe Arnook suspected Sokka's motives."

"Hahn." That explained his presence here, and his greeting me.

He nodded grimly, standing to pace to the room as he spoke. "Arnook has proposed that we further cement the tribes together and become one nation, with the marriage of Sokka and Yue as well as Hahn and Katara," his tone turned sour, as if there was a rotten taste in his mouth.

I blinked several times, gathering my thoughts as best I could. Hahn and Katara? "H-how does Katara feel about that idea?"

Hakoda turned to me, his eyes sad. "They're already betrothed, Aang. Hahn gave Katara a betrothal necklace when she visited Sokka in the North several months ago. When she returned, Hahn was with her."

"Marrying someone from the North?" I exhaled loudly, rubbing my hands over my face. "How can she do that? The northern tribe doesn't allow women to bend!"

His eyes grew sadder and I stood, leaning over the table, already anticipating what he was going to say. "She can't bend. She never learned any bending other than northern healing techniques. Hahn insists she shouldn't and I think she's heard it so many times that she's started to believe it."

The air grew heavy as I absorbed this information. I'd always assumed Katara would have found herself a teacher since she'd been so adamant in learning when I had met her. I didn't think about anything that could have happened while I was gone, I was too focused on saving the world to think about any of these possibilities.

"I should have taken her with me," I whispered softly and Hakoda shook his head.

"This is hardly your fault, Avatar. You were only a boy and already had enough on your shoulders. Katara would have only been a burden."

"No," I insist softly, "she wouldn't have." A sigh escapes as I fall back into my seat, consumed by this dreadful feeling growing inside me.

Just then, the door flew open and Hahn stepped in, Bato, Hakoda's right hand man, behind him. "Sir, the hunting party is gathering for our last trip before the storm set in. We're waiting on you."

"Thank you, Hahn, Bato," he nodded. "We'll continue this at another time, Avatar."

"Yes," my eyes slipped to Hahn, "we will."

* * *

><p><p>

Hours later, I'd managed to find my way to the barn Appa was being housed in. It was expansive, with a loft built into it that held a little area for me to relax in. There was a trough in the ground, water somehow being pumped through it—likely through the canals that now ran through the city. The tribe had even been kind enough to provide Appa with toys, should he ever find the desire to use them. For some reason, I didn't think he would.

Resting on his back while he napped, I thought about the last ten years, the friends I had made like Zuko, Azula, Toph…all without Sokka and Katara. It felt wrong, almost, leaving them behind. I wondered what would have happened if I had brought them. Would Katara have learned to water bend? Would Sokka be stuck in the Northern Water Tribe serving as a spy? If not, would someone else have taken his place? I didn't know these answers and I desperately wished I could turn back time and get them.

But the question that haunted me most of all was this: would Katara and I be together if I had brought her?

My insides screamed that yes, yes we would be together and we would already be married by now, likely with a kid on the way.

I was pulled by my thoughts, however, when the door to the barn opened and closed rather quickly and the sound of footsteps echoed in the room. I didn't move, however, listening intently to the person's movement, curious as to their purpose.

"Should we put it in the water trough?" a voice whispered, the other quickly shut him down.

"No, we drink that water, if we put it in there we might get sick—or worse."

"Then in the hay bale?"

There wasn't a response but I could hear them moving. I flipped onto my stomach, inching forward to see two men, one of them caring a rather large and suspicious looking vial, inching toward Appa's food source. I debated, briefly, how to fend them off, Appa hated fire and water was likely their element. Earth was hardly an option. Looked like it was going to be air. Besides, I needed that vial.

I threw a gust of wind at them, startling the jittery one that had been holding the vial, sweeping the thing to me before landing between them and the hay bale. A jet of water fired in my direction and I rolled away as it splashed beside me, leaving me behind Appa's paw and by the time I'd leaped to my feet, they were gone.

Uncapping the vial and lifting it in front of my nose, I waved my hand above the opening, pushing its scent toward me.

White Jade.

Someone had just tried to poison Appa.

* * *

><p><strong>THINGS TO NOTE: Sangok's role has been changed to Hahn's role. I just liked that better. <strong>

**Reviews are what keep writers writing! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you for the lovely reviews on the first chapter! I have been working hard this last week on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! It gave some struggle but I think I like the overall outcome. **

* * *

><p>"Aang, I assure you, we're doing the best we can to keep Appa safe," the chieftain's voice tried to remain calm, but at this late hour, even I could detect his annoyance. I did wake him when he had only a few hours until he departed on his hunting trip but I was too furious to care. "Guards were supposed to be posted outside his barn."<p>

"Well they weren't!" I cried, I hardly even recalled seeing them at their posts. "That or they conveniently looked the other way! They had White Jade, Hakoda. That could have killed him if he'd eaten it. I thought this place was supposed to be safe for him."

He sighed, looking at me with tired eyes as he shook his head. "It'll be investigated further in the morning, Aang. For now, you should be with Appa, to make sure no one else tries to hurt him."

Somehow, despite the anger that blinded me, I listened to this statement and retreated back to the barn they had constructed just outside the chief's home—also my current lodgings. When I walked it, however, I was greeted with a rather pleasant surprise.

"Katara," I breathed, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me. The dull glow from the lanterns illuminated her face as she turned toward me.

She smiled softly, her lips parting to speak. "I heard you and my father talking. I thought I'd check on Appa myself. He seems in good health, Aang. Whoever tried to hurt him…I'm sure he'll be caught."

I wished I believed those worse.

I cleared my throat, still recovering from the shock of seeing her here. "I—ah—thanks. It looks like he missed you," I pointed out, gesturing to Appa's apparent nuzzling of Katara's hand.

The gentle smile she had before widened and I can feel my stomach flip at the sight. "I missed him, too," she replies, though her gaze is on me and not Appa.

I swallowed nervously and moved to her side, my hand disappearing into Appa's fur—my excuse to be near her. "I missed you, too," I said softly, my gaze very slowly lifting to hers. He cheeks flushed slightly but she shook her head. "Katara, I—"

"No, Aang," she breathed, shaking her head and taking a step back. "Things have changed since my last letter. I can't—"

"Your father told me about Hahn," I interrupted, waking away from her to grab a brush from along the wall, tossing the other to her. She caught it deftly in her left hand, her face masked by her hair, but, with her heavier clothing gone, I could still see the betrothal necklace reflecting in the lamplight. It was as if it was mocking me.

She let out a sigh, moving the brush along Appa's fur. "Yes, I am engaged to Hahn," she finally admitted. There was something different about her voice, something I couldn't quite pinpoint. Was it regret? "It happened some months ago. We received a distressing message from Sokka and Dad sent me to check on him. He was perfectly all right when I arrived but he was furious to see me of all people. He didn't want me anywhere near the situation. Neither did Dad, but I was too stubborn for him to deny."

I smirked at that. If there was anything I'd learned in my short time here ten years ago it was that Katara was very strong willed. It drove Sokka insane but I had found it charming. In this situation, however, I was wary of it. "What happened after that?"

Katara sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she brushed her hair from her face. "Lots of things, Aang. Hahn sought me out the second day I was there, intent of giving me a tour of the city. We spent a lot of time together at first until Sokka started dragging me away from him, telling me what he had so far uncovered. Hahn is fairly close to Arnook, practically a son to him and he's very up to date on what is happening within the Northern Tribe; that much we knew. But Sokka had, with Yue's help, recently discovered documents that discussed plans for the south. It involved Hahn's betrothal to me." She took a deep breath, as if gathering her courage.

"What?" I snapped to attention, my eyes bugging out as my temper flared, quickly calmed by air nomad in me, soothing words enveloping my mind. "Why?" I asked in a calmer voice and she shook her head.

"They wish to bind the tribes into one nation," she stated simply. "I chose to go along with it, but the truth is, Hahn's presence grew on me. It was nice, having attention from someone who wasn't practically drooling into my lap or—" she glanced my way and, once again, my heart sank, "or too busy saving the world to have time for you."

The pain and betrayal in her voice hit me like a ton of bricks, eating away at my chest while my hand dropped from Appa's side and I let out a drawn out sigh as I struggled to find the words. What excuse did I have? In the time since the grand council met all those years ago, I had spent plenty of time in each nation and had more than enough time to return to the South, at least to say hello.

But each time I entertained that idea, something warded me away. Perhaps it was the guilt I felt for leaving her and Sokka behind, a guilt I was now being forced to face.

"Katara…"

"Why couldn't we come with you?" Her voice is soft, riddled with hurt that makes my chest ache.

I closed my eyes, not knowing the exact answer. I had ten years to figure that out but I was still as lost to the reason as she was.

When the Southern Warriors had returned and found me, they were insistent that I leave with them in a matter of days, explaining the current state of nation relations and the dire need of reformation. I didn't have time to think before I was swept up into their politics, traveling from nation to nation before we convened on Kioshi Island for our meeting, a remotely neutral place that was the only location each nation would agree to. I'd traveled beside Hakoda and he was rather firm that his children stayed out of the war and who was I to disagree? I'd spent a lot of time with the pair while I'd recovered from the iceberg and while I didn't want to leave them, that wasn't my choice to make.

"You know why," I offered, hardly believing those words. I could have convinced Hakoda otherwise, I was sure. But part of me never wanted to. I didn't want to see Katara hurt.

"No. I know why my father wouldn't let me go. I don't know why you didn't tell him to let me go with you," she snapped, her voice taking an accusatory tone. I didn't flinch but the urge was there. Her words stung more than they should have.

"Your father's reasons were just and reasonable. It wasn't my place to argue with his decisions."

The water in the trough rippled, churning slowly as I watched Katara's face contort in what looked to be mild frustration. "Aang," she sighed irritably.

"What do you want me to say, Katara?"

"I don't know, maybe the truth? If you didn't want me around, Aang, you can just say so."

I blinked for several moments, my brow knitted together as I shook my head. How could she even think that? "That wouldn't be the truth, though. Katara, you act like I had a choice in leaving you behind. I'd only been out of the iceberg for a few weeks when your father came and took me away and he'd explicitly said you were not to come. I was twelve years old and I'd just found out the last time I didn't listen my people _died. _How could you have expected me to refute Hakoda's wishes when, if I'd just listened to the wishes of the monks, my people would still be thriving?"

A dissatisfied sigh escaped her lips and she set the brush back in its place, the water behind her settling slightly, though the shadow over her brow still suggested frustration. I couldn't blame her for that. I was frustrated by my absence, too. Especially if my presence could have prevented her relationship with Hahn. "I'm sorry," she finally relented, the anger fading from her. Her shoulders relaxed and posture straightened, looking as if a weight had been lifted off of her. "I've spent ten years wondering, Aang. I know our letters should have sufficed but—"

"—they didn't," I supplied for her. "I missed you every day, Katara. I'm sorry we didn't have time together in the years in between and I know the little communication we had was hardly enough for either of us but," I paused, the words sticking on my tongue before they finally came tumbling out, "La, you could have at least told me about Hahn!"

She stiffened, her back ridged as a post as she turned to face me. "And why would I have done that?"

I inhaled slowly, doing my very best not to lose my temper despite knowing it was a losing battle, as the irritation in my voice was clear as day. "Because, maybe, I wasn't coming here for the sake of checking on South Pole. Maybe I was coming here to see you. You couldn't wait that long?"

She pursed her lips, her arms crossing over her chest and her hip jutting out defiantly, just as stubborn as the first time I'd met her, it seemed. "_Waited_?" she seethed, advancing a few steps and I hastily took a few steps back, the look on her face seeming rather terrifying. "What do you think I have been doing the last ten years, Aang? I've been hoping you would come back for me now that the world was finally at peace. But no! You had to go learn the elements! I had hoped you would come here for your waterbending but you were in the North for that. Then I heard you were in the Earth Kingdom learning from some fancy teacher alongside some blind child—"

"Toph was—"

"—I don't care. Then you were in the Fire Nation for even longer than you were in either of the other places combined! What was so important there that you had to stick around, huh? Rumors were flying everywhere about the Fire Nation Princess and the Avatar and how in love they were. By that time your letters were so few in number, I didn't know what to believe!"

"Azula and I—"

"So I stopped waiting, Aang, and I started living. That might have gotten me into this mess with Hahn but, so far, he has a better track record of being there for me than you do."

My protests fell on deaf ears, it seemed. But, she was right. I had ignored her all this time because of the duties that had weighed down on me, but there were plenty of times I could have spared for a visit. However, she could have done the same. "I wrote you every time I left a place and told you where I was going and how long I would be there. You could have come to me, too."

She shook her head, her hands moving from being wrapped on around her waist and pressed gently to her temples. "Aang, don't you understand? In leaving me behind I convinced myself that I was only a burden to you. Why would I seek you out if I believed I would only cause you distress?"

While she had a point, I still didn't understand how she could think such things. Suddenly tired and weary, I simply shook my head. "I'm sorry, Katara," I finally said, slumping into Appa, slowly lifting my eyes to hers, wishing that I hadn't when I saw the water rimming them. She quickly wiped the evidence away and turned on her heel, wishing me goodnight and was gone, too embarrassed by her emotions to remain with me.

There was a lot brought to light in that conversation but one thing stuck with me more than everything else: did Katara love Hahn? She'd referenced enjoying his company several times but she never once made any admission to her feelings for him.

Part of me was insistent that I not interfere with them while the other part, the part molded by the Fire Prince, Zuko, was very convincing in its argument to banish the honor code and go after her. My internal debate raged on until sleep finally took me, nuzzled up against Appa, his limbs and fur keeping me warm.

* * *

><p><p>

Word of Appa's attack spread across the city the next day. By the time I woke, the guards outside his stable had doubled and people had been leaving mementos like food and lit candles at the base of stable, the flames quickly snuffed out by the wind assaulting the city. I frowned at the chill, turning back to Appa and patting his nose. "You ready, boy?"

From the air, Appa and I took a tour of the newly reformed Southern Water Tribe. I'd been left with slight impressions earlier, noticing Northern architectural work and a dramatic Northern influence. But up in the sky, I could see just how much the South had changed. They were no longer a little village decimated by the raids they'd encountered but now a thriving city of ice that did differ in structure from their sister.

Canals looked to separate each district, the one closest to the water looked to be a trade district, market carts and shops littered the streets while people moved between them, haggling and bartering for goods. Behind that were an array of inns and restaurants that varied in structure, none appeared to be entirely make of ice which made sense. Not all travelers enjoyed the ice fortitudes.

Beyond that, separated by a canal and linked with three bridges was a residential area. The homes were elegant but simple looking, varying in sizes, likely depending on the size of the family. Most in the South were quite large as multiple generations often lived in one home but there were some that strayed from this tradition and moved to live on their own.

In the center of the city was the chief's home, currently belonging to Hakoda. It was large enough to house not only his family, but that of any visitors as well. It also held a banquet room and a ceremonial hall for rituals such as marriage or coming of age. It was fairly elaborate and massive; it had to be as it was also the fortress used if the city ever came under attack.

The districted behind Hakoda's home trickled off into various agriculture settings, mostly ranged animals that were few in number as a large part of what fed the tribe was hunted.

My brow creased, remembering Hahn's interruption last night. He'd mentioned a hunting party departing in the next few days but the storm on the horizon had me worried. I said as much when I spoke to him later that day, Appa long gone on his own adventure for the day while I was seated in his dining room a cup of tea that sorely needed Iroh's touch sitting before me.

"I understand your concerns, Aang, but if we don't go on this trip my people may face starvation. Winter is coming and we need to stock up on what we can for the time being. I already have a team out at sea fishing for what we need but now it is time for us to see what we can find beyond the city."

"Then let me go with you, I can hel—"

"No," came his very quick reply. He lowered his voice, leaning forward slightly, "I need you here, Avatar. Something isn't sitting right with me and I don't think I can trust Hahn to keep the tribe's best interest in mind while I'm away. I need you to watch over him on my behalf."

My eyes narrowed slightly, a brow arching. "Last night I was left with the impression he was going with you."

The chief sighed, looking weary as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "We were meant to leave last night but something delayed us and Hahn insisted we leave in the morning. He came in at dawn to inform me that he wouldn't be going with the hunting party and insisted two others take his place. Both were waterbenders and he thought they would be better suited."

Heat burned in my chest and I stood, my eyes blazing as heat radiated through my body, flashes of anger demanding to be felt as I struggled to keep them in check. "Two waterbenders?" I ask, looking at Hakoda. "He conveniently demanded you wait one more night and then brought in two waterbenders directly after Appa's attack?"

"I am aware of how it looks, Aang. I have no doubt that these two were the perpetrators and I have them right where I want them. I will have Bato and other southern tribesmen—some of which are benders—with me and we can corner them into talking. I can't do that with Hahn—he's too elusive."

I gave a curt nod, recognizing this as a needed action but it still didn't sit well with me. "When do you leave?"

"Within the hour."

* * *

><p><p>

That evening, with the hunting party gone and Hahn the standing chief, the entire demeanor of the city changed, piquing my interests. As Hakoda and his team left, members slowly disappeared off the streets, the market place quickly pack up, despite it being fairly early in the day. At first I attributed this to Hahn's leadership but then the walls around the city began to rise, blocking off the docks until they met at the top, creating a dome over the city, with little slits in it to serve as windows. My gaze was one of awe, but I couldn't quite place its purpose.

"It's because of the storm," someone beside me supplied. I turned to find Hahn standing there, his gaze set upon me with an eerie calm. "Wind speeds have been picking up all day and the tribe elders have predicted the storm to be a brutal one."

I scoffed. "And they still sent out the hunting party?"

"They've hunted in worse conditions, Avatar. The needs of the tribe are too great to wait through this storm, it could last weeks and then where would we be?"

I conceded his point but still frowned at the confined space. Appa wouldn't like it and, frankly, neither did I.

"How fairs your bison, Avatar?" Hahn asked as Appa's horns peaked over a structure not far from us his gaze was set upon him, eyes curious.

"Well," I replied with some distrust. "He doesn't like the cold air here but he manages."

Hahn nodded, his eyes looked calculative and it made my spine go ridged, I didn't like how he looked at Appa like a piece of meat. "I heard about this attempted attack, it's unfortunate that someone would want to hurt such a magnificent creature. Especially when it's the last of its kind."

I didn't say anything, my gaze remaining on Appa as he came down beside me.

"Do you know who did it?" Hahn inquired, I silently wondered if he was nervous.

Doing my best not to smirk, I nodded slowly. "I know they were two waterbenders. It's strange, the hunting party departure was delayed and then two waterbenders suddenly join the party at your request. I wonder if we'll ever be seeing them again."

His eyes narrowed, boring into me like a badgermole boring into the earth. "Watch your tone, Avatar," he seethed and I chuckled.

"Watch your back, Hahn," I retaliate, pushing off the ground and on to Appa. "If anything happens to Appa, Hakoda, or Katara you won't be safe anywhere, not even in the North. Yip yip!"

And I left him behind, standing there with rage consuming his face. Part of me felt guilty for my aggressive comments but another part of me felt very satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! Remember darlings, reviews are what keep a writer going! Feedback is to writers what cookies are to milk!<strong>


End file.
